Scott
Summary goten_gt_super_saiyan_by_brusselthesaiyan-da4hu8d.png|ssj goten_gt_ssj2_by_theothersmen-d564piy.jpg|ssj2 goten_gt_ssj3_by_theothersmen-d5w6fk1.jpg|ssj3 Goten_SSJ4.jpg|ssj4 goten_gt_ssjg_by_cossiokpo-d6sn131.jpg|ssj god Vf5535N.png|ssj blue Scott is the grandson of Sean and grace and the last ssj in his universe do to a war happening and before the bombs droped he was frozen for 200 some years Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Scott peeb Origin: a au in our multiverse Gender: male Age: '''232 (Due to being frozen in cyrogenic stasis for 210 years), physically 22| 234, physically 24 '''Classification: human with plot Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Enhanced Senses, Skilled Martial Artist, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even later a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Reactive Power Level (As a human with plot, Scott will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Ingenious Intelligence, Adaptation (can adapt to most environments), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds) Possibly Portal Creation | Energy / Ki Absorption, as a Super Saiyan God, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, and Time Stop, Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God, Plot Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(in base form and ssj,ssj2,ssj3)| 'Galaxy level '(with ssj4, overpowered a ship that has the energy output of a galaxy most powerful beam from a standing position and at the last second, and then managed to hold back his Kamehameha after his Zenkai despite losing half of his power and the use of one of his arms, ultimately overpowering and destroying the ship the moment his concentration lapsed)| 'Universe level ' '''Speed: Massively FTL+| Massively FTL+| Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic| Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level| Universe level Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks.| Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks| Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable. '''Intelligence: genius Weaknesses: '''seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Human Plot blood, Ki acts as the source of Scott's incredible power and abilities. Scott's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Sean's 2nd famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing his dad rick use it, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Scott has used on many occasions. As a Super Saiyan 4, Scott can use the 10x Kamehameha, a much more powerful variant, tinged crimson by the power of Super Saiyan 4. *'Destructo Disc:' Raising his hand above his head, Scott creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Scott can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' Bringing his hands up to his face, Scott can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Scott has the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, his dad and his universes Angel Human Plot Physiology: The physiology of a human with plot. humans with plot have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Scott's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. One of the most powerful abilities of a Humans with plot is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Scott to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Scott is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan and humans with plot that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan or human with plot who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. While most need to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it, Scott is a special case and can access it whenever he wishes. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations. Super Saiyan 4 is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or humans with plot, or through rigorous divine training. Scott reached this form with training with a god. In this form, Scott gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Scott can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Key: Base pre god ki| Super Saiyan 1-3 | Super Saiyan 4| post god ki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Our multiverse Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Characters Category:Princes Category:Plot Users